


What Is Earth Day Anyway?

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bisexuality, Cousin Incest, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Incest, Oral, Scissoring, Spooning, accidentally implied Oedipus complex, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: A camping trip for earth day!





	What Is Earth Day Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Written while inebriated for the April 2017 round of Firewhiskeyfic on Dreamwidth. Incorporating the prompts: Earth Day, Luna Lovegood, The Black Lake, Camping & Centaurs. 
> 
> I’ve cleared up the typos but I’ve kept it as close as possible to the original intent. The non-cleaned version is [here](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/4729.html).

James stretched out on his sofa. His head on a cushion; his hands gripping a large and voluminous text book. The amount of studying it took to become an Auror, both before and after graduating Hogwarts, was quite astounding.

A head appeared in his line of vision. A strawberry blonde head with a pixie cut.

“Aren’t you ready?” She asked.

“Ready for what?” James asked.

“Don’t give me that,” she replied and rolled her eyes. “You know what.”

“I don’t.”

“You do. It’s Earth Day.”

“Not only do I not know what I should be ready for. I don’t know what Earth Day even is.”

Dominique looked extremely unimpressed, 

“You do know what I’m talking about. Luna’s camping trip. The one she does every year.”

“Oh that one? That’s for Earth day?”

“Always has been.”

“Huh. Well no. I think we should stay here. I don’t what to go shivering in the cold and sleep on the hard ground and the mud.

“I didn’t think you were so delicate, James. You’ve always wanted to go before.”

“You know why I wanted to go before,” James looked up and gave her a lopsided grin. “A complete lack of adult supervision and a bunch of bored teenagers.”

“But what about Luna?”

“Auntie Luna doesn’t count. A five minute talk about trees and Snorkacks, that’s what you have to get though then she runs off into some dark forest to commune with the bloody centaurs or something.”

“So why aren’t you going?”

James put down his book. And slowly got to his feet, looming close to Dominique. She gazed up at him; her blues eyes wide and round as if genuinely not aware of where this was going.

“Now we have our own place and our own bed… and we have it all to ourselves.”

–

Lysander looked up at he clear night sky. This far from the cities there was hardly any light pollution obscuring their vision like it would in the cities. Especially as they were camped out at a lake. A black one. Not The Black Lake, thank goodness, but a different one that was far from school.

Most of the others had got bored already and retreated into their tents. Lysander could see the lights on and silhouettes of his friends and family moving about.

But he stayed still and gazed up at the stars; a barely twinkling the air was so thin and clean. One of the few places where that was still true. That’s what Earth Day was all about, unlike his peers Lysander had actually listen to what Mrs Scamander had said about it.

Lysander liked Luna. Ignoring his fellows he followed her about listening to her as she explained these things even as the others retired to their tents.

-

Roxy felt ridiculous: a sleeping bag was hardly the thing was was supposed to be on when one got shagged. But here she was: bent over, face down with arse up and on her knees with her body flat to the floor. The bag and the foam mat underneath it were hardly softening it as her breasts were mashed against the ground.

Lysander was the one who invited, Lysander was the one who smiled and blushed at her and intrigued her enough to come on his mother’s trips.

But it was Lorcan who she’d ended up with; Lysander’s brusquer more confident, more arseholish twin. He was the one sidling up to her while Luna was still talking with a confident smirk on his face and pick-up line on his lips. 

Those lips where hard at work now. Lorcan had his face buried between her arse cheeks. His arms looped around her from under her legs and then up to grip on her hips and bum, holding her down and spreading her wide for his pleasure at the same time.

His tongue worked her over, whipping back and forth at extreme speed. He licked her up. Surely his tongue captured every drop the copious amount of moisture she was producing. She groaned, she moaned, she writhed but Lorcan’s strong arms held her entirely in place as he devoured her.

Roxy just wished the sleeping bag had a pillow to bite down on to stifle her cries.

-

Lucy blushed adorably Lily though as she climbed on top of her. Her cousin was 7 months older than her and in the year above at Hogwarts but in other ways she was much much younger that Lily.

“That’s right, that’s right baby.” Lily whispered as she kissed her cousin. “It’s all going to feel very good. I promise”

She kissed Lucy’s forehead and the itp of her nose and then, gently, on the lips. She arranged them so that her leg was between Lucy’s and so she was straddling her cousin’s leg.

Then they started rocking.

Lucy blushed deeper. And then her mouth fell open.

Lily smiled sweetly and gazed on her cousin’s face as whole new worlds opened up to Lily.

-

They’d tricked him, Scorpius knew now. He hadn’t realised that either of his Gryffindor friends could be so devious; they reeled him in with talk of the great outdoors and the beauty of the night sky and how it was an old family tradition in their great extended clan.

When really they’d been trying to fuck him. At least it was in the good war Scorpius thought.

All three of their sleeping bags lay scattered around the two person tent, creating a thick layer of nesting for them. Scorpius didn’t feel cold lying naked on top of them though. He was feeling sweaty instead.

“Fuuck” Al breathed, nuzzling at the crook of Scorpius’ neck. Even with the sweat and lube his cock filled Scorpius’ arse up tight and he could only thrust it slowly in an out of him. His hips pressed against Scorpius’ arse, pushing him deeper into Rose’s cunt.

His two best friends worked at him in eerie harmony, using him mercilessly, pushing him back and forth between them. Scorpius went limp going with the flow, moans escaping ceaselessly from all their mouths, his hands gripping and clenching on the fabric beneath them.

Then he started rolling his hips with their motion slapping himself harder into Rose, so she yelped, and he pushed harder back against Al’s thrusts. Their grips tighten, their fingers dug in but they were on his ride now: no Malfoy would ever just do as they were bid.

And his ride didn’t stop until they were all in one sweaty cummed-out heap.

-

James had never been so comfortable in his life, he was curled up in the centre of his bed wrapped up his duvet with Dominique’s arm around him. Her hand reached from behind him around his waist and through his pyjama top to touch his chest, she snuggled up behind him, nuzzling the back of his neck in her sleep.

They’d thrown away his books and had an early night. He’d fallen asleep in five minutes.

The others could have their wild sex tent parties. He was content to get a good night’s sleep for once.


End file.
